Duch
by Marqi
Summary: Duchy to elitarna jednostka Cerberusa, świetnie władająca mieczem. Lana Winter należy do najlepszego oddziału skupiającego Nemezis i Duchy. Grupa dostaje za zadanie zabicie Shepard, jednak nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.
1. Chapter 1

Nowy miecz wydawał się lżejszy, lepiej wyważony. Białe ostrze lśniło w sztucznym świetle bazy. Trzeba było przyznać - to była piękna broń. Miała nawet grawerunek: "Widzimy to, co chcemy widzieć ~ dla Lany, dziękuję za wszystko". Nie podała nazwiska, na wypadek, gdyby dziewczyna zgubiła broń, lub co gorsza, zginęła. Miecz dała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, która została przeniesiona do innego oddziału. Obiecały, że będą się kontaktować, jeżeli znajdą chwilę, ale o przerwę było ciężko, jeżeli służyło się Cerberusowi. Lana skończyła się pakować, poza prezentem, wzięła też pistolet i mały karabin. Na wszelki wypadek. Ubrała kombinezon Ducha i udała się na miejsce zbiórki. Miała nadzieję, że się nie spóźni, przełożony był prawdziwym skurwielem.

\- Samwise! - wyczytywał nazwiska. Jedna z Nemezis głośno potwierdziła swoją obecność.

\- Tilen! - kolejna, tym razem Duch, krzyknęła, że jest obecna.

\- Winter!

\- Jestem! - krzyknęła Lana. Przełożony kontynuował wyczytywanie nazwisk drużyny specjalnej. Dziewczyny stojące po jej prawej stronie szeptały do siebie, ale Lana Winter nie mogła usłyszeć co dokładnie.

\- Baczność! - krzyknął przełożony. Nazywał się Clyde, miał w Cerberusie dość długi staż, co czyniło z niego nie lada okrutnika. - Waszym celem, drogie panie, będzie dziś Jane Shepard! - wokół zapanowało poruszenie. Lana znała to nazwisko, nazwisko suki na usługach Przymierza. - Tak, moje drogie, wiem, że jest to znana wam postać. Dla tych, które jej nie lubią - premia świąteczna - możecie ją zabić. Człowiek Iluzja dużo zapłaci za jej głowę całemu oddziałowi, także współpracujcie i wyeliminujcie ją. - Kto by pomyślał, że Iluzja tak bardzo się wkurzy, po zdradzie Shepard, żeby od razu chcieć ją załatwić. Zainwestował w nią dużo kredytów, a ona po prostu odeszła do Przymierza. - Moje panie, macie być szybkie, sprawne i zabójcze. W otoczeniu Shepard może być porucznik i major Przymierza, dawny oficer SOC - turianin, biotyczka asari i quariański technik, także bądźcie ostrożne. Shepard jest zawzięta w walce zarówno z daleka, jak i z bliska, dlatego Duchy mają utrudnione zadanie - musicie sprawić, by grupa stała się odsłonięta. Oni nie są głupi, szybko zauważą snajperów, a Nemezis bez zasięgu są bezużyteczne.

Samwise prychnęła.

\- To sam idź na pole walki! - warknęła. - Shepard i jej znajomi mogą nas załatwić w kilka minut - to elitarna grupa, pierwsze ludzkie Widmo i jej wyszkolony oddział. Iluzja nie ożywia byle kogo. Ta suka jest twardsza niż może się wam wydawać!

\- Zamknij się, Samwise! - krzyknął Clyde. - Mówię, że to nie będzie zabawa.

Dziewczyna nie słuchała, zwróciła się do oddziału.

\- Shepard zabiła mojego brata! Zrobiła to z zimna krwią, nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, że do niej nie strzelał. Miał mundur Cerberusa i to było dla niego wyrokiem! Ona nie będzie znała litości, każdy nasz błąd może być naszą śmiercią. Musimy być ostrożne i szybkie. To w dalszym ciągu tylko żołnierz - nie włada mieczem tak dobrze jak Duchy, nie strzela tak celnie jak Nemezis. Ona będzie się spodziewać ataku, ale pozna nowy rodzaj przeciwników - wzięła głęboki wdech. - Mamy jedną przewagę - zaskoczenie. Ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co potrafimy. To jest nasza jedyna szansa - kolejnej nie będzie. Suka dziś umrze - od miecza lub kuli jednej z nas! - spojrzała na Clyde'a, jednak przełożony tylko słuchał przemowy Samwise. - Po wszystkim, stawiam każdej kolejkę! Mamy ją dziś zamordować - ją i cały jej cholerny oddział. Ma umrzeć. Dziś umrze. Umrze, dzięki nam - najlepszemu oddziałowi Cerberusa! - po tych słowach zawrzały oklaski i okrzyki. Samwise lubiła robić pokazy, ale dzięki nim drużyna się nigdy nie poddawała i rzeczywiście, uchodziła za najlepszą. - Już, Jones. Skończyłam, kontynuuj - rzekła z zadowoloną miną. Clyde pokręcił głową.

\- Skoro teatrzyk zakończony - dzielicie się na dwie drużyny. Będziecie działać falami. Jeżeli pierwsza grupa zawiedzie, tudzież zginie, druga ma ratować honor i zdjąć Shepard. Nemezis mają się ustawić na balkonie, w tych miejscach - rzekł wskazując punkty na mapie za sobą. - Uważajcie na wrogi ostrzał, celujcie w słabe punkty, nie ryzykujcie bez potrzeby - od tego macie Duchy - zaśmiał się. - Duchy atakują oddział tak, aby wrogowie skupili się na was, nie mogąc bronić się przed snajperkami. Do pomocy dostaniecie kilku zwykłych żołnierzy, których Iluzja "wspaniałomyślnie" nam przydzielił. Cieszycie się? - zakończył. Dziewczęta trawiły słowa przełożonego, jednak żadna nie zadała pytania. - Z tobą, Samwise, pogadam po misji na temat niesubordynacji. Oczywiście, jeżeli ją przeżyjesz.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jeżeli Shepard jej nie zabije, zrobi to ktoś inny. Skąd Lana to wiedziała? Bo kilka dni temu została o to poproszona. Winter poklepała koleżankę po ramieniu z pocieszającym uśmiechem, jednak jej oczy pozostawały tak samo mroźne, jak zawsze.


	2. Chapter 2

Wszyscy stali na swoich pozycjach, Lana i Sara Tilen stały w cieniu, niewidoczne dla kogoś, kto nie jest spostrzegawczy. Od kilku godzin trwały zamieszki na Cytadeli. Cóż, zamieszki to delikatne słowo. Cała stacja wyglądała, jakby przeszło przez nią tornado. Nie była to tylko zasługa Shepard - SOC oraz samozwańcze grupki stawiały opór Cerberusowi, tak, że przemoc była konieczna. Tak przynajmniej mówili ludzie. Żołnierze, którzy zostali dołączeni do oddziału wyglądali inaczej niż zwykle. Ich oczy świeciły na niebiesko, było to widoczne nawet przez hełmy.

Dwa pozostałe Duchy znajdowały się w dalszej lokacji, czekały na Shepard, gdyby pierwsza grupa zawiodła. Ta myśl przerażała Lanę - czy to możliwe, żeby ktoś w końcu pokonał ich oddział? Nie, to niemożliwe, powiedziała sobie w duchu dziewczyna, jesteśmy najlepsze. Rozległ się wybuch, Winter ścisnęła swój miecz. "Widzimy to, co chcemy widzieć" - ona nie jest niezwykła, to zwykła żołnierka, której się poszczęściło ze sławą. Jest niczym, jest niczym, jest niczym.

Niczym.

W drzwiach pojawiła się niewielka grupa zbrojna - na ich czela stała kobieta w czarno-czerwonej zbroi z symbolem N7. To ona. Obok było dwóch mężczyzn, turianin, asari i quarianka. Dokładnie tak, jak mówił Clyde. Każdy był w pełni uzbrojony - quarianka miała sondę bojową, jednak o na tyle małej sile ognia, by ją zlekceważyć. Żołnierze Cerberusa od razu ich zaatakowali, nie dając chwili spokoju, jednak pociski były wchłaniane przez tarcze i bariery. Shepard i jej towarzysze powoli eliminowali każdego w polu widzenia.

\- Nie jest dobrze - szepnęła Sara, Lana poruszyła się, chcąc wyjść z cienia, gdy Tilen złapała ją za rękę. - Uważaj - zerknęła na Shepard. - Załatw jej tarczę - dodała, po czym zniknęła pod przykryciem kamuflażu taktycznego. Winter również go uruchomiła i migiem zaatakowała Shepard.

Kobieta w zbroi N7 głośno krzyknęła, gdy jej tarcza została uszkodzona a strzał z naprzeciwka trafił ją w ramię, jedna to nie znaczyło, że się poddała. Ujrzawszy przed sobż Lanę, od razu wycelowała karabinem serię w jej głowę, jednak Duch umknęła, znów włączając kamuflarz. Shepard wysunęła się do przodu, Nemezis miały szansę. Lana odwróciła się do snajperek, gdy jedna z nich została trafiona w głowę. Z hukiem wypadła przez barierkę balkonu, nawet wokół otaczającej wrzawy, słychać było chrzęst jej łamanych kości. Samwise.

Lana zobaczyła skąd padł strzał - turianin schował się za ławką razem ze swoim karabinem snajperskim. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyła. Ruszyła w jego stronę, chcąc oszczędzić życie swoich towarzyszek, jednak on był szybszy - kolejna Nemezis padła. Winter poczuła wściekłość - zamachnęła się mieczem na byłego oficera SOC, a gdy obcy zachwiał się od siły uderzenia, Duch chciała wyprowadzić decydujący cios. Wtedy poczuła, że unosi się w powietrzu - asari utworzyła Osobliwość. Kamuflarz Lany się wyłączył, a ona była odsłonięta na każdy atak. Oddział Shepard jednak skupił się na eliminowaniu żołnierzy.

Sara upadła. Quarianka postrzeliła ją w łydkę, a druga Duch zaklęła głośno. Przypakowany latynos ją dobił. Ludzie Cerberusa się kończyli. Cholera, cholera, cholera.

Osobliwość przestała działać, a Lana ciężko opadła na ziemię. Szybko się podniosła i ruszyła do stojącej tyłem żołnierki Przymierza. Ostatnia Nemezis zginęła, przez turianina. Ostatni szturmowcy próbowali stawiać opór, ale oddział Shepard był niepokonany. Nie, to nasz zawsze zwycięża, pomyślała Lana, unosząc miecz do ataku. Ostateczny cios na Shepard. Zemsta za każdą śmierć, jaką zadała. Lana wiedziała, że zginie, ale zginie jako ktoś, kto wykonał zadanie, kto zrobił to, co trzeba było zrobić. Kto zabił sukę Przymierza, na którą polował cały Cerberus, bo nie wiedziała, jak się dziękuje za dar życia. Jej życie należało do Cerberusa.

\- Shepard, z tyłu! - krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Jane Shepard odwróciła się na pięcie, wbijając nóż w brzuch Lany.


End file.
